


It looks interesting

by WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Арты от G до T [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Bondage, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Kinks, M/M, Romance, Sexual Fetishism, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Альбус убеждает Геллерта, что увлекательные эксперименты возможны не только в области темной магии.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Арты от G до T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146959
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	It looks interesting

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ce/78/qRujbbze_o.gif)


End file.
